Tatuajes
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Esto pasa cuando pasas muchas noches sin dormir por culpa del yaoi, terminas escribiendo yaoi, - ¿Tienes algun tatuaje delatador Nero? - No lo sé, podrías averiguarlo Yo insisto, no spy buena escribiendo yaoi pero obtuve ayuda interna, dejen review - REP.


**Tatuajes**

Era un día normal en el Devil May Cry, Nero limpiaba cuidadosamente en filo de la Red Queen sentado en uno de los sillones, Dante estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con ambos pies arriba de este y una revista en la cara, durmiendo, seguramente, Trish, comiendo pizza arriba del escritorio del cazador y Lady, leía una revista para chicas que trajo esa semana para divertirse haciéndoles encuestas a Nero.

Había sido una semana realmente aburrida para los cuatros cazadores, ya que los demonios, al parecer, habían decidido tomar una especie de vacaciones, por lo cual lo ataques en la ciudad, eran escasos o simplemente fáciles de resolver y la verdad que la acción era poquísima. Sin mencionar que en toda la maldita semana, por alguna extraña razón, habían recibido llamadas que no eran para el Devil May Cry, sino que eran números equivocados

RIN, RIN

Los cazadores, a excepción de Dante, quien aún seguía con la revista en la cara, se dieron una mirada de reto, todos querían contestar esa llamada, de quien fuera, porque debían hablar con otra persona que no fueran ellos mismos, después de una semana, quien no quiere hablar con alguien más. Así que Nero, Lady y Trish prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre el pobre teléfono, pero la morena y el peliplateado chocaron de frente, así que Trish fue la que alcanzo la llamada

- Devil May Cry – la rubia espero la respuesta... después de unos segundo, se podía divisar alrededor de ella una especie de aura asesina que termino por explotar y como resultado le grito a la otra persona con la que hablaba - ¡ya le dije señora como por nonagésima quinta vez que aquí no vive ninguna Zoila Cerda – y colgó

- Pero que carácter – musito Nero por lo bajo

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto la chica de ojos bicolor - ¿un trabajo?

- Sí hubiera sido un trabajo ¿crees que seguiría aquí?

- No la verdad no

- Era otra maldita llamada equivocada – dijo Trish con fastidio y los otros dos cazadores solo suspiraron desganados...

Pero de pronto... RIN, RIN

Otra vez la mirada de reto, pero esta vez, ninguno de los tres cazadores tomo el teléfono, si no que se pusieron a pelear por dicho aparato, el cual no dejaba de sonar, mientras que Nero, Lady y Trish los cubría una nube de polvo de donde provenían rayos de color amarillo, destellos azules, balas de metralletas, zapatos, gritos, etc. Fue tanta la bulla metida por el resto de las persona y el teléfono que Dante se despertó, adentro de su local estaba la estela de polvo que no dejaba ver nada

- ¿Cuándo llegue a Londres? – pensó (no se si han notado pero en Londres hay mucha neblina y no deja ver nada), mientras el teléfono seguía sonando de manera escandalosa, Dante aún adormilado tomo el auricular, bostezo primero – Devil May Cry... entiendo... como no... estaremos allá en menos de lo que canta un gallo... también para su madre... adiós – Dante puso el auricular sobre el resto del teléfono y miro con desgana al resto de sus acompañantes - ¡HEY!

- ¿¡Que te pasa ahora!? – gruñeron los tres, al detenerse y al disiparse el polvo se podían ver a Trish con las mano de Nero en su cuello, y a Lady arriba de Nero tirándole el pelo

- Hay un trabajo en... – Dante no termino la frase cuando...

- ¡¡¡TRABAJO, AL FIN!!! – gritaron los otros tres, saliendo del local, los tres en direcciones opuestas, Nero por la calle principal, Lady por la de la izquierda y Trish por la derecha, mientras Dante en la puerta del Devil May Cry, tratando de analizar la reacción de sus amigos

- Pero si serán sonsos, no me dejaron decirles que el trabajo no era en esta ciudad – el cazador se devolvió adentro de su casa en busca de sus armas, luego salio del local

...

En el aeropuerto, estaba Dante con cuatro boletos en la mano, esperando que alguno del resto de los cazadores llegara o al menos tuviera la decencia de llamarlo al maldito teléfono celular o llamar al local, ahí estaba Morrison quien ya se había enterado de todo

- ¿Dónde estarán?

- (TIN TUN... sonido de llamado del aeropuerto) a todos los pasajeros con destino a Devil's Gate, por favor abordar por la puerta 15 – dijo la voz de la secretaria

- Creo que esa es mi vuelo – Dante se encamino hacia la puerta...

- ¡DANTE! – se voltio y vio a al resto del 'equipo cazademonios' corriendo desesperadamente por alcanzar a su persona - ¡espéranos!

- Ya era hora, nuestro vuelo esta a punto de partir – los reprocho el cazador de rojo, mientras el resto trataba de recuperar el aire perdido

- Es que... tuvimos problemas... con el detector de metales – respondió Nero - ¿se puede... saber como... le hiciste para... pasar?

- Tengo mis influencias, pero vamos que el avión ya despega

El viaje fue tranquilo, solo tardaron un par de horas, en llegar a su destino: Devil's Gate, donde se dieron aviso del los ataques... ¿pero que tipo de ataques?, el cazador no les había dicho a sus acompañantes de que clase eran esos ataques

- Por cierto Dante, ¿Qué clase de demonios nos enfrentaremos?

- No lo sé – respondió Dante encogiéndose de hombros – no me informaron de mucho pero para ello, vamos al lugar de donde provino la llamada

- ¿Y eso es donde? – pregunto Nero a Lady la cual hizo una mueca de interrogación

... Arrendaron una camioneta, y se profundizaron en la oscura ciudad de Devil's Gate, casi al anochecer llegaron a una especie de bar, que no era realmente un bar, era...

- ¿¡Otro Devil May Cry!? – El peliplateado, la morena y la rubia, prácticamente tuvieron que agarrarse la mandíbula para que no golpeara contra la tierra - ¿¡como demonios...!?

- ¿Qué esperaban?, si el Devil May Cry es un gran consorcio y de expande como la mala hierba – el cazador sonrió satisfecho – tengo locales por todo el mundo, pero entremos, porque lo mejor esta por venir...

... Ya adentro...

- ¿¡OTRO DANTE!? – otra vez a gritar a coro

- Bienvenidos al Devil May Cry de Devil's Gate – pero este 'Dante' era más educado, calmado y singularmente peinado

- Vergil, ¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – interrumpio Dante abrazando fuertemente a Vergil

- ¿Vergil?... pero creí que estaba muerto – dijo Lady asombrada por el notición

- Vergil ¿muerto?... na, solo se esconde de los acreedores – completo Dante

- No son acreedores Dante, son mis fans, que no me dejan tranquilo

- Como sea, estamos aquí por TU problema, Vergil – prosiguió Dante - ¿Cómo esta eso, de que te 'acosan'?

- Bueno, entonces si vamos directo a los negocios, deben sentarse

- Lo siento, yo paso, la noticia me dejo un poco atontado, creo que necesito un trago – dijo Nero aún no creyendo la súper mega noticia de que Vergil esta vivo - ¿me acompañan? – se voltio a las chicas

- Claro que sí – y salieron corriendo del Devil May Cry

- Tus amigos son raros – musito el mayor de los Sparda – pero bueno, este es el problema, ahí una maldita pandilla de demonio, que al parecer se duplican, porque todos los días los tengo que matar una y otra vez

- Ya veo... pues... entonces a trabajar... – Dante se puso de pie, mientras Vergil tomo una especie de periódico donde se extendía un crucigrama

- Enano con cuatro letras – leyó Vergil, mientras Dante lo miraba como: oye vienes conmigo o no - Nero, si me cabe

- Vergil – le llamo el cazador de rojo – ven conmigo, no puedo solo

- Ach, mira es tu trabajo, yo te contrate y si te ayuda en algo creo que hay un hombre detrás de esto, lo he visto hace maleficios por doquier

- ¿Y como lo encontrare? – casi llorando

- Patético con cinco letras... – volvió a leer – Dante, jajaja

- ¡VERGIL!

- No me grites que no soy sordo, eres tan básico Dante, mira es el dueño de un bar a una cuadra de aquí... tiene un tatuaje de una sirena en el cuello, lo puedes reconocer por eso – Vergil vio a su hermano, quien lo miraba como: acompáñame (cara de perro a medio morir saltando) – no me veas así... ve con Nero, que él te acompañe, así arreglan sus diferencias

- Claro Vergil, te atacan a ti y yo tengo que matar a los demonios, que bien – refunfuño Dante y justo en ese instante entraba Nero a local – vamos Nero, hay que trabajar

- Claro pero ¿y Trish y Lady?

- Ellas se quedan con Vergil – Dante le guiñó el ojo a las chicas y ellas entendieron el mensaje

- Sí, nosotras nos quedamos con el zombie... digo... Vergil – Lady sonrió y Vergil la miro como: ¬¬

- Vamos nene – le grito el cazador ya a unos pasos del local

...

- ¿Qué te dijo Vergil? – pregunto el menor ya unos pasos del bar

- Que busque a un hombre con un tatuaje de sirena en el cuello, él es el que saca a los demonios del inframundo

- Un tatuaje ¿eh?

- Sí, realmente no lo entiendo, ¿se puede descubrir a alguien por un tatuaje?

- Claro que sí, el tatuaje es una forma de expresión artística que en algunos casos te puede delatar – respondió Nero con facilidad y rubor en las mejillas

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, ¿acaso tiene un tatuaje delatador, Nero? – pregunto el cazador con picardía

- Puede ser – las mejillas de Nero se encendieron aún más

- ¿Dónde esta tu tatuaje?

- En un lugar que tu nunca veras, Dante, eso te lo puedo asegurar

Ambos cazadores entraron al bar, en la barra estaba ese tipo sirviendo algunas cervezas a los clientes

- Ahí esta – señalo Nero – tiene el tatuaje de la sirena

- Es fácil, solo que ha Vergil no da flojera ocuparse de esto

- Entonces vamos, solo es un humano, lo matamos y ya – dijo Nero afirmando la Red Queen y sacándola de su espalda, la clientela al ver al cazador salio despavorida entre gritos – tu el del tatuaje, te vas a morir

- No sin antes – el hombre saco una botella que contenía un liquido viscoso, un maleficio seguramente – toma est... – pero antes de terminar la frase Dante le metió dos tiros en el cuerpo

- Nos demoramos más en llegar, que en solucionar el problema, aún no entiendo como es que Vergil no se ocupo de esto antes

- A tu hermano no le gusta lidiar con humanos, lo has dicho siempre Dante

- Tienes razón, venga ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Dante se giro hacia la puerta, el trabajo aquí estaba terminado

Caminando de vuelta al Devil May Cry de Devil's Gate...

- Es un demonio...

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Nero asombrado, porque en todo el camino no habían pronunciado palabra alguna y ahora Dante salía con la palabra 'demonio' de la nada

- En tus pompis... ¿verdad? – el cazador se detuvo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿De que rayos me estas hablando?

- De que tu tatuaje es un demonio en tus pompis

- No puede ser que este hablando de este tema contigo – Nero miro al mayor quien aún sonreía y supo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera que sí, decidido seguirle el juego, total, era mejor que creyera eso – sí Dante, es un demonio en mis pompis

- Lo sabía – grito triunfante Dante

- Como sea, oye cambiando de tema, jamás me dijiste que Vergil estaba vivo, casi me da un ataque al corazón – y terminada la frase de Dante se detuvo en seco y Nero se asombro de eso - ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- No es un demonio... es un corazón

- Ya Dante, para con eso, te dije que era un demonio – dijo el menor sonrojado y enojado, pero Dante no se daría por vencido tan rápido, conocía a Nero y no era ni una mariposa ni un corazón, hizo una mueca de burla, como diciendo que sí no se lo decía era capaz de publicar que Nero tenia un tatuaje en todos los periódicos del mundo – esta bien – Nero se rindió – es una rosa... en mis pompis

- ¿Una rosa en tus pompis? – Repitió el cazador con una queja de duda – no puedo imaginar eso – pero el cazador no se movía, debía obtener más información... puso su mejor cara de burla a la cual Nero no podía resistirse

- Estaba borracho cuando me lo hice ¿contento? – el menor termino por explotar

- Tampoco puedo imaginarte borracho – Nero avanzó con paso furioso, mientras Dante se quedo atrás pensando – una rosa en tus pompis ¿eh?

- ¡¡!! – Nero sintió la mirada libidinosa recorriendo su cuerpo, depositando su vista entre sus piernas y su espalda, se dio la vuelta en un tomo amenazante, con su Devil Bringer alzado – ¡DEJA DE MIRAR MI POMPIS!

El cazador solo sonrió ante esa tan espectacular escena, siguió caminando, no quería morir antes de ver ese tatuaje que según Nero, era una rosa, pero el de rojo conocía demasiado al menor y una rosa en sus pompis, no era algo que se haría Nero, ni menos borracho

...

- ¿Arreglaron el problema? – pregunto Vergil al ver entrar al menor al local

- Sí, pero por tu culpa surgió otro – respondió el menor dedicándole una mirada de odio

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y que hice yo ahora? – en eso entro Dante...

- Oh, vamos Nero, dime la verdad, no es una rosa, es otra cosa ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate!, no seguiré hablando de eso contigo – lo encaró furioso y sonrojado, tuvo que contenerse para no darle un buen golpe al cazador experimentado, hizo un gesto de rabia y se voltio para ver a Vergil – necesito usar tu baño

- Al fondo a la derecha – dijo Vergil – y no utilices ese tono de chulo matón, que no te queda conmigo

- Grrr... – mascullo el menor pasando al lado del mayor de los Sparda y dirigiéndose al 'fondo a la derecha'

- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora, Dante? – pregunto Trish levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia Dante

- Nada, lo juro, na más que se enojo porque le pregunte de que era su tatuaje... por cierto ¿ustedes sabían que Nero tenia un tatuaje?

- Oh sí – respondieron los otros al unísono

- ¿Y por qué yo soy el último que se entera? – pregunto el cazador con desgana

- Dante - lo llamo la morena – ves que le pones poca atención a Nero

- Sí, ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando Nero se lo dijo a todo el mundo? – completo Vergil

- Cállate bro, tu tampoco te enteras, además ¿Cómo sabes tu?

- Dante, salio en todos los periódicos de la ciudad y el los noticiarios - la rubia obligo al cazador de rojo sentarse – la verdad no se en que mundo vives, ¿Cómo no lo sabía?, si también lo grito con una megáfono, afuera de tu Devil May Cry

- Están drogados ¿cierto? – pregunto Dante

- Uhm... ya sé porque Dante lo no recuerda – Lady se levanto de la silla – cuando Nero lo dijo, Dante estaba inconciente, ¿recuerdas Trish, que le Nero le dio en toda la cabeza con una bola de bowlling?

- Claro, tienes toda la razón, fue también la semana de la pizza, que Dante se perdió por completo

- Asco de vida la mía – Dante bajo la vista – cuanta cosa maravillosa me he perdido

- Ya no seas chillón – lo amino la de ojos bicolor – aparte no importa, porque lo tengo todo grabado aquí – y de la nada saco una video grabadora – mira aquí esta el tatuaje de Nero...

- Es una rosa en sus pompis, ya lo sé – dijo es cazador suspirando

- ¿Una rosa en sus pompis? – Repitió la cazadora rubia – no sé que te haya dicho Nero, pero su tatuaje no es una rosa en sus pompis

- ¿A no?, ¿entonces?

- Ve el video y lo sabrás – agrego Lady poniendo en 'reproducir' la cinta pero...

- Oye Vergil, tu lavamanos esta malo, abría la llave y me salpico toda el agua, me tuve que sacra la camisa y... – el menor salio del baño desnudo desde la cintura hacia arriba, Nero vio que todos estaban sentados en el sillón, todos comiendo palomitas, mientras Dante sostenía la cámara entre sus manos, le dio un tiritón de ojo cuando imaginó el contenido del video - ¿Qué hacen?

- Viendo un video casero de tu tatuaje – respondió Dante

- ¿¡¡QUE!!? – Nero se abalanzo sobre Dante, pero fue detenido por Trish, Lady y Vergil, quienes lo sostenían fuertemente para que no le quitara a Dante la cámara - ¡DAME ESO DANTE!

- Apúrate Dante, lee rápido – le dijo duras penas la rubia

- No lo presiones, que Dante le cuesta aún juntar las letras – le informo Vergil...

- A...M...O...amo - ...mientras Dante aún no leía el mensaje – A...

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Nero se logro escabullir y con un salto felino se tiro sobre Dante, ambos cazadores, rodaron por el piso de madera, mientras el menor forcejeaba con el mayor para quitarle el aparato – dame eso... – seguían forcejeando – la tengo – hasta que Nero logro quitarle la video grabadora a Dante – jamás lo leerás – y el menor le dio la espalda al cazador experimentado, dejando ver algo entre la cintura del pantalón del chico, era ese condenado tatuaje, Dante se incorporo del piso y sin que Nero se diera cuenta

- D...A...N...T...E – termino de leer – y la frase completa dice... amo a Dant... – el mayor se calló y como nunca sus mejillas se encendieron de tal forma que podría hacerle la competencia a una luz fluorescente, mientras Nero guardaba silencio, y el resto también, todos con cara de (O.O)

- ¿Esta atrás de mi... cierto? – susurró Nero tragando abundante saliva, a lo que obtuvo como respuesta el asentimiento, solo con la cabeza, del resto, se dio la vuelta rápidamente – puedo explicarlo... Dante

- Necesito... un trago – fue lo ultimo que dijo Dante antes de salir corriendo del local, rumbo a donde solo Dios sabe

- Trágame tierra... por favor – musito Nero

...

En toda la noche no se le vio ni un pelo a Dante, bueno hasta la mañana siguiente...

- Ya llegue – Dante entró al local y no había nadie, a excepción de Nero que estaba en el escritorio, esperándolo... tal vez

- Al fin, tenemos que hablar sobre... mi tatuaje – Nero sintió la sangre apoderarse de sus mejillas

- NTC, Nero – el cazador avanzó con paso seductor

- ¿NTC?

- No Te Compliques, además yo también puedo tener una expresión artística delatadora – el cazador le sonrió - ¿la quieres ver?

- ¡¡!! – Nero se imagino lo peor – no... no quiero ni saber lo que es y donde esta

- Vamos... no seas mal pensado, solo es una simple frase – Dante estaba solo a centímetros del de los labios de Nero – esta en mi espalda ¿te lo muestro?

- No gracias – Nero se levanto de la silla rompiendo el tan romántico acercamiento – ya te dije que no me interesa

- Vamos... solo léelo – y para cuando Nero se dio vuelta, Dante estaba sin su camisa negra y en la zona cercana al hombro había algo escrito, el menor se acerco lentamente

- 'Amo la pizza, el helado de fresa y a... – se corto

- Termínala – le insistió el mayor

- ... a Nero' – el menor se sonrojo y sin que pudiera hacer algo más que ser capturado por los brazos de aquel hombre - ¿Dante?

- No digas nada, solo... – el cazador se acerco a los labios de Nero, pudo percibir la respiración agitada del otro contra su propia piel, su mano derecha subió hasta su barbilla y la otra sobre su cintura – voy a hacer algo más delatador que un tatuaje – dicho esto, Dante rompió casi los dos milímetros que los separaba, en un fugaz beso, apretando sus labios contra los de Nero. El menor solo cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el lento compás de la lengua de Dante, abrazó al mayor por debajo de sus brazos atrayéndolo junto a él, no podría explicar lo que sentía, pero era intenso, como un fuego que nacía desde su interior, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido este sueño y ahora se hacía realidad y todo en menos de milésimas de segundos, nada podía interrumpir aquel beso, ni siquiera Trish quien estaba al lado de ellos vestida como director de película y con esa maldita video grabadora, molestándolos con que el ángulo del no sé y la iluminación del no sé cuanto, ni siquiera eso le importo, en esos deliciosos segundos solo existía Dante, solo él, y nadie más, y Dante también sentía lo mismo, al menos eso demostraba sus actos, lentamente se fueron separando, hasta estar frente a frente

- Tengo otros tatuajes delatadores – le dijo el cazador esbozando una sonrisa - ¿los quieres ver?

- Tal vez en otra parte y ocasión ¿no crees? Porque así no creo que podamos – los dos cazadores miraron a Trish quien seguía grabando, muy concentrada, hasta que percibió la mirada de ambos hombres

- Sí es por mi, no se preocupen, sigan en los suyo que yo me encargo de lo mío – Trish los miro y los otros la miraban como: ¬¬ - no pueden cortar la mejor parte – gimoteo

- No la cortaremos, solo que será la segunda parte ¿te parece Nero?

- Por mi esta bien – respondió el menor apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dante

- Fantástico, ya estoy viendo la segunda parte: DantexNero 'la revancha' – la rubia estaba solo un poco extasiada con la noticia que se fue saltando

- ¿Qué hacía ella grabándolos? – pregunto Nero

- Y yo que sé, tal vez le quito el trabajo a Lady, por cierto ¿Dónde estará?, la verdad no la he visto ni a ella ni a Vergil – Dante lo pensó un minuto – O.O

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada... solo que... na olvídalo, no que creo que Vergil... ¿o si?

- Ya Dante deja de preocuparte por Vergil, total él ya esta grande

- Tienes razón Nero, además prefiero preocuparme de ti – el adulto lo tomo por los hombros

- Puedo cuidarme solo – Nero se separó y camino a la puerta – te contare un secreto... sí tengo una rosa en mis pompis ¿Cómo la ves?

- Pues ahorita no la veo, pero si tu y yo vamos a...

- Ni lo pienses, eso será en la segunda parte tu mismo lo dijiste – le corto Nero saliendo del local

- ¿Podemos adelantar esa escena?

- Ni lo pienses

- No que no... ¿Eh? – el cazador se cruzó de brazos con la radiante sonrisa



**Epilogo... **

- Ya Vergil, para con eso – le dijo Lady saliendo del baño, toda despeinada y con la blusa a medio abotonar

- Pero sí yo no hice nada – Vergil le tomo la mano

- Oigan... otro lugar que no sea el baño – Trish se acerco realmente preocupada

- ¿Por qué?, es mi casa – le replico el mayor de los Sparda

- Pues porque...

- ¡¡¡¡MI VEJIGA!!!! – Dante paso como una bala al lado de ellos rumbo al baño

- Por eso – le señalo la rubia – además ¿Qué hacían?

- O.O – cara de Vergil y Lady – nosotros... nada

**¿Fin?**



**Nota: uhm... gracias, es mi primer fic yaoi y la verdad tuve un poco de ayuda de una amiga así que agradecimiento a Remiko por ayudarme y ojala que les allá gustado y adiós. Dejen review por favor **


End file.
